


Все будет хорошо (нет)

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Анна мутирует на глазах.





	Все будет хорошо (нет)

Анна мутирует на глазах. Ясное сознание все еще при ней, и Лара полагает, что будет еще какое-то время, и это-то и самое страшное. Те участки кожи, которые не скрыты одеждой: руки, шея, лицо, — постепенно покрываются струпьями, и дышать Анне все тяжелее. Она надсадно кашляет, выхаркивая на платок кровь и куски слизистой, и Лара непроизвольно кладет ладонь ей на спину и слегка похлопывает: все будет хорошо. 

Не будет. После того, как Тринити по наводке Анны убили Ричарда, узнав, что он тайно разрабатывал альтернативную сыворотку от зомби-вируса, та малая надежда на спасение хоть кого-нибудь пропала бесследно. Черновики уничтожены, единственный опытный образец Ричард — успешно — испытал на дочери, а все остальные жители Великобритании, не вошедшие в Список, обречены на медленное разложение тела и распад сознания. 

Скоро вирус перекинется и на другие страны, и ограниченное количество легальной сыворотки производства Тринити отправится их местным ячейкам. Дрожащими руками Анна вскрывает присланный утром конверт, уже зная, что в нем найдет. На ладонь высыпаются армейские жетоны Константина и фото, на котором солдаты прибили его в позе Иисуса гвоздями к балке у входа в Управление — как пример того, что будет с каждым, кто попытается достать сыворотку для близких силой. 

Лара смотрит в выцветшие глаза Анны, вспоминая звук выстрела, убившего отца, — и ей ни капли ее не жаль.


End file.
